You're Stuck With Me
by ColorSoftHearts
Summary: When you're famous, things are different. Mobs of fangirls, crazy parties, paparazzi. And the one girl who would understand, hates me. Which sucks. The fact that we have to pretend to love each other when I'm not pretending? Well, that sucks even more.
1. You're Stuck With Me

**Disclaimer: We don't own Degrassi, or it's Sexy Cast. But Charlotte owns Smearle and Emily owns Luke. Deal.**

**~~~x-You're Stuck With Me-x~~~**

_"Do you love me?" I asked, grasping Annie's hands. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, like she was appalled that I could ever ask such a question._

But the truth was, I wasn't sure if she felt the same anymore.

"You know I do, James." she exclaimed, pulling her hands away from me and stepping backwards onto the grass beside the front porch.

"You haven't been acting like it lately." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets and avoiding her gaze. She sighed, stepping back towards me,

"You know how my parents feel about us, but you also know how I feel about you." she said, pulling one of my hands out of my pocket and entwining her fingers with mine.

I looked at her, an idea forming, "Then, let's get married. Who cares what our parents think? Fuck them." I said.

"Very romantic." she rolled her eyes, yanking me down to sit on the steps beside her.

"I'm serious. Listen.. It could be like," before I could finish James' line, 'Annie's' lip curled up in distaste as she eyed our hands.

I couldn't help it, I sighed, completely ruining the scene.

**~~~x-x~~~**

"CUT!" Director Simpson yelled. Clare pulled her hands away in disgust, jumping up and wandering to the edge of the set.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, confused. He shook his head.

"Not you. Clare, he's proposing, you can't look at him like he's a piece of shit."

"That's what he is!" Clare defended, eyeing me. I rolled my eyes, "Speaking of shit, did you happen to look in the mirror this morning? You've got bags under your eyes and your nose is all red." I taunted.

Her eyes narrowed, and she took a threatening step towards me, I smirked, egging her on.

Simpson stepped between us before she attacked me, holding his hands up, "Clare, go cool down. Eli, just stop." he ran a hand over his face, muttering, "You two will be the death of me." he turned back around, returning to his seat, blackberry in hand.

"Re-shoot in ten." he said, without looking up from his phone. I turned back to Clare, my smirk still in place.

She shook her head at me, "I fucking hate you, Eli." she hissed at me, before turning on her heels to start the walk to her dressing room.

When she was gone, my smirk vanished, "Yeah, I know, Clare. I know." I muttered, scuffing my boot on the fake grass.

That was the thing about Clare. She couldn't stand me, though I had no idea why. But that's also the thing about me, I'm in love with her.

Ever since we'd started shooting You're Stuck With Me six months ago, I'd been head over heels. But Clare made it very clear that just because our characters James and Annie were star-crossed lovers, didn't mean we were.

It was sad, really. Having to hide my feelings from her. I put up this front, making it seem like I hate her as much as she hates me.

But that's not the case.

"Yo, dude, what did you do to Clare?" Adam asked, knocking me out of my thoughts. He stood off to the side of the set, confusion was written all over his face.

"Why, is she going on one of her rampages?" I asked, anger in my voice. He sighed.

"Why can't you two just get along?" he asked.

"Look Adam, I know she's your best friend and everything, but Clare and I are never gonna get along. End of story." I said, talking a seat on the fake grass. He took a seat next to me, shaking his head.

"I used to be your best friend too. Remember? Back in High School? We were all best friends. Me, you, Clare, and.."

"Julia." I muttered.

"Yeah, then Julia died and you drifted off. When me and Clare signed onto this show, we had no idea you were on it. We hadn't seen you since we were sixteen. All Clare and I knew was that you were some big shot who started writing depressing ass songs that make girls swoon.."

"What is the point in this conversation, Adam?" I cut him off.

"The point is, what happened?"

"Hard life?" I tried. He seemed angry with this answer.

"Bullshit. We've all had a hard life, don't even start with that." he said, shaking his head angrily. He stood up and walked away, mumbling a few curses at me under his breath.

"Eli! What are you doing on the ground? Your pants are going to get all dirty! Get up! Get up!" one of the annoying wardrobe designer's yelled at me. I sighed and stood up. Clare walked out her dressing room. She had plenty of makeup on to cover her bags and red nose.

"Are you guys going to be mature, for once, and get along?" Simpson asked, giving us each a hard look.

I shrugged, "Sure. As long as she keeps her claws in." I shot Clare a smirk. She scoffed, throwing her curls back.

For a second, I remembered high school, when Clare and I were friends. And when she would toss her hair in the very same way as we talked.

Then she said, "Whatever, Eli. Grow the hell up." and the memories vanished. She wasn't the same anymore.

And I had no idea why.

And as we were re-shooting the scene, and Simpson was yelling at us both to act like we were in love, I caught her eye, and for a moment, a smile touched her lips. Then it was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving me more confused than ever.

**~~~x-The End-x~~~**

Hey, haii, hey! Emily here. I don't really know what to say except that this is really happening. CharRawr and I are really collaborating. :) Dueces!

Since Emily, doesn't know how to do a proper authors note, I will do one. If you guys are confused, don't worry it will get clearer. Basically they're all famous. Kay? Deal with it. The characters will be OOC. You'll have to deal with that too. Oh this is Charlotte! Teehee. Go look at my stories XWitchAtHeartX. I used to be ..Hater. I did the story Unholy? Yeah, you get the point. Emily is Color Me Soft. She did a lot of amazing stories. So go look at our stories. Do whatever. But most importantly, Review!

Love, Emily and Charlotte. Emlotte. Gingers.


	2. The Past Grips Tighter

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Degrassi. Sadly.

**~~~x-The Past Grips Tighter-x~~~**

_Between Vegas and Annie in a dress, I was having a pretty good day._

_Annie smoothed her dress down, "I can't believe we just did that." she murmured to me, seeming at loss for words. I sat down on the bed in our hotel room, pulling her down onto my lap._

"_What? Lied to your parents, or eloped?" I asked, smiling slightly. She gave me a pointed look, tugging on a piece of my unruly hair._

"_Both." she said. "Not only do my parents think I'm on a church retreat, your parents think you're.. doing whatever it is you do. But, we just.." she paused, glancing around as if someone would hear her._

"_We just eloped." she finished, almost in shock at her own words. I rolled my eyes, still riding on the high of Annie being legally mine._

"_It was your idea." I told her, bouncing my knee a little. She smacked my chest, "Was not!" her arms wrapped around my neck, leaning down to kiss me. Just before our lips met the door to our room banged open._

"_Hey, guys!" Mason shouted boisterously, ignoring our somewhat compromising position. He tugged a tall, pretty girl into the room. Mason, clearly drunk (judging from his hectic movements and glazed over eyes and the flask in his hand), shoved the girl forward. _

"_This is Lily. Isn't she gorgeous?" he crowed, throwing an arm around her neck and dropping a kiss onto her cheek._

_Lily blushed, giving us a wave. She poked Mason's side, "We didn't mean to intrude, he just wanted me to meet you both." she said, blushing and rubbing her cheek._

_Annie climbed off of my lap, walking over and prying Mason off of Lily. She shook the girls hand, asking, "How did you two meet?" "We met in a coffee shop!" Mason paused, "Did you know coffee shops don't sell alcoholic drinks?" he added as an afterthought. I raised my eyebrows._

_Annie laughed, "That's um, lovely, Mason. But I think you've had enough." she extracted the flask from his hand, tossing it onto the dresser._

_Mason frowned. "Married people are no fun. Let's go, Flower, these people are boring." with one last look at the flask, he dragged Lily out of the room._

_I looked at Annie, confused. "Flower? What kind of nickname is Flower?" she shrugged her tiny shoulders and sat back down next to me. _

_I grabbed Annie and attempted to flip her on her back, but she turned and the 'flip' caused us both to land on the floor._

**~~~x-x~~~**

"CUT!" Simpson yelled. Clare had landed on top of me and she obviously wasn't happy about it.

"One scene! Imagine, if you didn't mess up, one god damn scene!" Clare yelled. She stood up and brushed off her dress. I stood up as well, shaking my hair out. Without thinking, I snapped,

"Imagine, if you ate a salad once in a while? My stomach feels like a boulder was dropped onto it."

Her face twisted into complete anger. She took a step toward me, and I honestly thought she was going to hit me. But she didn't.

Instead, her eyes filled with hurt and she walked away, toward her dressing room.

**~~~x-x~~~**

_Imagine if you ate a salad once in a while?_

Eli's voice kept repeating in my head. Just like hers did. Just like Julia's did.

_Clare, maybe you should eat something healthier, like a salad. I mean, look at Jenna. KC left you for her. She's obviously better than you._

Her voice haunted me. I couldn't get rid of it. It was always in my head. Even when she died, it was still there. Still making me feel like a piece of dirty gum under her combat boots.

That's why I couldn't go a day without my love. My drug. The white powder.

Some call it Angel. Some call it Coke. Most people just call it illegal.

It's not something I planned to get addicted to. It just happened. I had read that it helped you lose weight.

_You could be so much prettier, if you just lost a few pounds._

I reached my dressing room, slamming the door as I walked in. I sat down in my chair and looked into the mirror. The bags under my eyes were now completely noticeable. My cheek bones were visible as well. Julia would be proud.

Julia.

I had no idea what Eli had seen in her. She was horrible. If she thought she was better than you, she made it painfully clear.

She acted completely innocent in front of Eli. It was all an act. Just an act. Obviously, she was a better actress than I ever could be. I reached into my make up bag and pulled out that tiny bag filled with the stuff I loved most dearly.

~~~x-x~~~

"What happened to Clare?" the new girl, Fiona, asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "She has freak outs every once in a while. She'll be out soon." I said.

"But, I saw her walk into her dressing room, she had tears in her eyes." Clare crying? I hadn't seen Clare cry since Julia had died.

"She probably just something in her eye." I lied, thinking back to my last words to her. Fiona shrugged.

I decided to change the subject, "You did good on set for a first timer."

Fiona's face lit up. "Really? I was always such a huge fan of the show, and it's like a dream being on it!" she smiled widely. I laughed,

"Well, we enjoy having you. You're sensational." I said, referring to her ability to keep a straight face when 'drunk Mason' was around.

She blushed slightly, just as Adam popped up at her side, "Where's Clare?" he asked, searching for her.

"Her dressing room." Fiona answered while I remained silent. I fidgeted slightly. I honestly hadn't meant what I said to Clare, and I felt like an asshole. Clare was gorgeous, you could ask anyone. I owed her an apology.

As if on cue, Clare walked onto the set, fresh makeup, drops in her eyes, and straightened clothes. Only, there was something else..

Adam beat me to the punch, "Hey, Clare? What's on your nose?" he held a hand up to his own nose, gesturing. Clare gasped, covering her nose.

She laughed nervously through her hands, rubbing her nose, "It's probably just makeup the stylists' forgot to rub in." she said, avoiding our gazes. She rubbed her nose again, effectively wiping the white powder off from underneath her nose.

Fiona jumped in, "Oh my gosh, I know how that is! It's so embarrassing!" she flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. Clare smiled slightly.

"Yeah, um, can we just finish the scene? I'm kind of tired." she asked, directing her question at Simpson. He nodded from where he sat in his directors chair.

Clare and I got into place, and just before the camera darted rolling, I leaned closer to her, "You're lying." I murmured, "And I'm going to find out why." Clare fought to control the horrified look that was making its way onto her face.

I leaned back, slipping into James' character once again.

**~~~x-The End-x~~~**

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait! It's hard to do a story when you only talk over Twitter. We are so happy with the response we got from this story. And we love you all so much. Oh and my name got messed up in the last chapter. I used to be SeeYouLaterBrownieHater. Love you guys.

Charlotte. Emily. Emlotte. Gingers.


End file.
